breakable
by AliceKirklandGal
Summary: it's the fourth of july and arthur is worrying his lover, america. will this day be the thing that breaks them? or will america find a way to help arthur move on? ONE-SHOT! rated k cuz there's no shmexyness! YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Arthur was getting uspet it was the fourth of july, his lover was prepairing for what he thought was the best day ever. Arthur was spending time in his room. His internal clock realized what day it was. And it would rather let him sleep. Alfred walked into the room, Arthur didn't want to see his face right now. he was to sad, too deep in depression. He felt as if he was in a hole that he could never get out of and it was scaring him. He just wanted to be alone. Arthur was rather happy that Alfred had called a day for the two of them. Arthur wanted to spend it in bed. "artie?" Alfred asked. When Arthur didn't answer Alfred decided to try again. "hey artie are you up?" he sighed. "hey its just the two of us, you wanna watch a movie or something? Your going to have to eat sometime," alfred said. Arthur turned over not looking at the American. He was afraid of how he would feel if he looked at him on this of all days. Alfred understood what was going on and just grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans for Arthur to wear and helped Arthur put them on.

Alfred walked Arthur down the stairs and they sat down for a movie after Alfred helped Arthur to eat. The move was boring and Arthur didn't really pay attention to the plot. He was just laying there staring ahead. It was then Alfred was getting upset.

"Arthur what is up with you?" Alfred asked. Arthur didn't respond or look at him for that matter. Alfred knelt in his line of vision. Arthur turned his gaze in another direction. This pissed off the American and he grabbed his face forcing Arthur to look at him. "why wont you talk or look at me!" Alfred asked. His anger deflated as soon as he saw the genuine pain in his eyes. he let go of Arthur's face and his emerald gaze didn't move. "what is wrong?"

"I-im sorry," was all Arthur could say next. He repeated multiple times and each time he said it his eyes filled with tears and they tumbled out on his face. Alfred pulled him into a hug. Arthur continued to apologize. "I-I dreamt that you still felt sore," Arthur said clinging to alfred's shirt. "I-I don't want you t-to feel s-sore," arthur said crying into alfred's chest. Alfred started caressing his hair and hushed him soothingly.

"I'm not angry I promise, I sware I'm not," alfred said. He was rocking him back and forth. It was a few hours until Arthur was feeling better and in that time it was filled with arthur's sniffles and alfred's soothing words.

"are you feeling better?" Alfred asked as Arthur pushed off his chest to look at him. Arthur nodded. "good because it's my birthday and I want you to have a good time,"

"it should be the other way around," Arthur said sounding like he had just had a good cry.

"so? It should be the same for every one," Alfred said with a big smile.

"that's what I'm scared of loosing the most, I don't want to lose your kind heart, and your beautiful smile," Arthur said looking at Alfred. Alfred looked at him and gave a soft smile. Arthur's heart skipped a beat.

"I wouldn't say all that," Alfred said.

"why not?" Arthur asked being wary of alfred's lips being inches from his.

"because sometimes I'm not really all that nice," Alfred said as a whisper. Alfred crashed their lips together in swirling emotion. Arthur kissed Alfred back making the beat of their kiss softer. Alfred pulled away. "understand?" Alfred said with a smile on his face. Arthur nodded and Alfred pulled him close. "is this what your most scared of?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. It was the truth, whenever he thought of his greatest fear Alfred came to mind. But whenever he came to mind he was being cruel and hateful. He was always screaming terrible things at him. Arthur clutched Alfred harder. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he didn't want to bring himself to that hole again. He was with him now.

"d-do y-you love me?" Arthur asked afraid to. he was afraid of what he might say.

"there is nothing in heaven earth or hell that would make me feel otherwise," was alfred's response. Arthur let out a breath and clutched Alfred tightly his weak frame wracking with sobs. "oh artie please don't cry did I say that wrong?" Alfred asked getting worried.

"I'm crying because I'm happy you git!" Arthur said. He looked up at Alfred and Alfred smiled.

"good for a second I thought I insulted you," this made Arthur smile.

"I got you something," Arthur said. "for your birthday," Arthur added. Alfred looked confused.

"really what?" Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled and walked to the closet. He pulled out a small box wrapped in red white and blue wraping paper and topped with a blue bow. Alfred riped it open with ease and opened the box. His eyes widened and his law was in his lap. he pulled out a cape with the big letter H printed on it. "you are just always calling yourself a hero, I thought you might want to look the part," Arthur said watching as he looked over the red white and blue cape. The base was blue and the h and design was red. Alfred looked up at Arthur with joy.

"you know every hero needs a side-kick," Alfred said.

"why don't I settle for the lover," Arthur said. The two embraced and kissed.


End file.
